What Weasleys Do When They're Bored
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny gets bored on the final days of her forth year. Mission one, stalk Harry. Mission two Stalk Draco. Lets see how it goes from there... sequel to Yo Ho. You don't have to read yo Ho, but it might help in later chaps.
1. Stalk Harry

Title: What Weasleys Do When They get Bored

Author: Nikki Flinn

Summary: Ginny Weasley is bored... Run for your lives. Sequel to Yo Ho Yo Ho, you do not need to read YoHo to understand what is going on, but it might help.

Disclaimer: I own a wall of books...Seriously.

1. Stalk Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley was bored. Any one who had known Ginny for more than three minutes could tell you two things. First: Ginny got bored easily. Second: Run away!

Ginny flipped through her Achient Runes book. She had already read this week's assignment and done all the homework. She glanced at her wrist watch. She still had an hour before her after noon classes started. Usually she would persue her favorite pasttime of annoying Colin and Denis, but the boys had managed to escape her by taking Dinvination, which started earlier than her Runes Class. She contemplated chasing down Hermione and having a long discussion about something or other, but it wasn't worth it. She then thought about chasing down her brother and snogging some random boy in front of him, but the only boys willing to snog her in plain view of her brother were Harry and maybe two boys from Slytherin.

Then she grinned. Of course! What did she always do when she was bored and had no one else around? Stalk Harry Potter! She leapt off her bed and threw open her trunk. She pulled out a black tight knit sweater and black jeans. She pulled them on. Like everything she owned, they were handme downs and big. Luckily she was good at charms.

She cast a reducto spell on them and smirked as they tightened. It was a smirk worthy of Malfoy, not that Ginny harboured any secret thoughts about him. Of course not. Especially not since that incident during her second year.

She pulled her scarlet hair back into a pony tail and was ready.

She slid silently out of her dorm room and down to the common room. The common room was virtually empty and she had no problem slipping out.

Harry was usually to be found in either the library with Hermione or out with Hagrid. She knew it was bound to be hot out, and her dressed in all black was not the best color choice, but it was ideal for stalking.

Ginny traipsed up toward the liabrary and started her search.

A/N: Short I know, but this is just a funny fic with no revalence watsoever. Thanks to everyone who thought I should continue this universe!)


	2. Stalk Draco

2. Stalk Draco Malfoy

Ginny was having no luck. She had systematically searched the entire third floor and second and nothing. Oh she found Harry alright, snogging Cho. After calling him every name she could think of to the tittering of Cho, who she then turned on, Ginny was bored again.

She leaned against a pillar and wished her brothers had seen fit to will her the Marauders Map. After all the times she had helped those rascals.

One might be wondering how Ginny is passing all her classes when she appears to possess ADHD, but the simple matter was, Ginny was a tutor. She had the ability to become almost obsessively attentive in class, but if left to her own matters, Ginny would and could wreak havoc. The teachers seemed to sense this and gave her the most troublesome of students to tutor. Ginny then attacked the assignment with single minded ferocity. The hapless student, usually a Slytherin or Hufflepuff, would either be terrorized into submission or find a newfound respect for the vicious red head.

Ginny caught a glimpse of blond from one eye and grinned with feral intent.

Sneaking around the pillar, Ginny proceeded to stalk her prey.

Hermione laughed causally at something Dennis Creevey said as his brother clung to her arm. Flirting openly with other guys in Ron's presence didn't seem to be working, but Dennis and Colin were fun regardless.

She was just beginning to truly enjoy herself, when a certain red head rounded the corner.

Ron stared at Hermione. First her hair was short. Not that Ron was complaining, some how the shortness of it seemed to accentuated her graceful neck and fair face. Secondly, she was with Colin and Dennis Creevey, two of the biggest flirts in the school. They'd had more girlfriends than all the Weasley kin put together. And if you knew Charlie and Bill's records, that was quite a bit.

"Hermione! What happened to your hair? And why are you with them?"

Hermione absently tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. She was wearing a white tank top with a knee length red skirt with a red ribbon tied around her graceful neck. Ron felt himself melting. He forced himself to focus. He was supposed to be mad at her. Why? Oh right, cause she was with Dennis and Colin.

Dennis and Colin broke off, according to plan.

Ron seized the moment and snatched Hermione from them, absently putting his arm protectively around her. Hermione sent the boys a V for victory.

Dennis opened his mouth, also according to plan. "Maybe Hermione wants to spend time with us."

"Hermione has that right." Ron snarled, knowing he'd get no where with some sort of chauvinistic remark. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"She also has the right to be my girlfriend." He growled.

Hermione felt a strange elation overcome her. Was Ron asking her out?

The Creevey boys also grinned, Dennis opening his mouth to express some opinion.

And from the shadows came Ginny.

One moment there was nothing but blank space behind Dennis, and the next Ginny was looming over the small boy she had once tutored in History of Magic, claws out stretched. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back sharply, a look of demonic glee on her face.

The happy face fell into a snarl as she realized she had erred in her prey. She sighed and righted the boy. She dusted him off and disappeared once more into the shadows.

Dennis fainted. Colin looked shell shocked. Hermione realized Ron was missing and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Is she gone?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Ron."

Ron stood up from where he had hidden behind her. "Ginny's scary."

Hermione looked at the place where the other red head had disappeared to. "I'm beginning to catch that."

Ron put his arm around Hermione once more. "Just try living with her."

A/N: thanks for reviewing CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11!


	3. Snog Draco

3. Snog Draco Malfoy

Ginny was begining to become bored. Again. She had caught niether hide nor hair of the blonde hotty since the fiasco with her darling Dennis. She was a bit sorry in retrospect. But how was she to know the two would be skivving off Divination to help Hermione snag her brother? They really should include her in things more often.

Ginny had almost resigned herself to more boredom, when the muffled sound of voices came to her ears. She grinned. Sure it was probably only some lost first years, but this proved to be interesting.

------

As Ginny is stalking through the halls, now is a perfect time to explain how Ginny turned from her quiet docile self to a girl that stalked Draco Malfoy in the hall.

It started with the incident in her second year. She was kind of being excomunicated for her 'sins' of the previous year. Ginny didn't really mind. It gave her a chance to distinguish between her true friends and those who just liked her because of who she was related to. As a result, Ginny's friend population had dropped drastically to Luna Lovegood, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Hermione.

Hermione had been a sympathetic character in all of Ginny's life. well as long as GInny had known her. Ginny rather suspected ulterior motives. Not that she cared. She wished Hermione all the best of luck with her prat of a brother.

But the true repercussions of the affair that year, was the fear was gone. Oh occassionally she pretended to cower before Snape, but that was usually only when she felt so inclined. Usually she finished her potions early then stared intently at her professor til he looked at her. Then she did one of many things. Sometimes she'd blink and blush prettily (something Hermione had never figured out was the way Ginny was able to blush on command). Other times she would wait til he was close enough and start humming "The Bus of Love". There were any number of things Ginny would do on a daily basis to embarass Snape.

Now Draco... well he was a different sort of fun. She had spent a year and a half following the incident avoiding. As a result, Draco had characteristically taken every oppurtunity to antagonise her.

But three months ago, Ginny changed the rules. And Draco was screwed.

------

Ginny turned a corner and grinned manically. Draco Malfoy was standing and arguing with Pansy Parkinson.

------

Draco was not having a good day. Crabbe and Goyle had been unusually stupid today, so he had ditched them. Then Pansy had come up and demanded to have one of 'those' talks.

Draco opened his mouth. He was trying to break up with her. But she kept misconstruing his words into either a proclaimation of undying love or a threat.

"Pansy, I really don't think..."

"Oh, I know Granger should just get with that stupid Weasley."

"No, you see, our relationship..."

"Is going splendidly, if I do say so myself!"

"Pansy, you're not-"

"No, of course I don't flirt with Blaise Zabini. Though he is fine."

"Pansy, I-"

"You need to-" for once Pansy Parkinson was at a loss for words as Ginny Weasley snaked her arm around Draco's neck. Ginny leered at Pansy for a moment.

"Excuse us a moment Parkinson." She purred before planting her lips on Draco's.

A minute later, Ginny let go. Draco, shell shocked, fell to the ground. Ginny skipped off as Pansy flung accusations.

(A/N: Sorry about the latness. I was kind of rushed on this chap, so sorry if it seems a little lazy. Not too much before I start the sequel.

Redragon6662- Yeah it helps a little to read Yo Ho, but you don't have to. Glad you like it!

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- As you can see I joined! thanks for the reivew, Sorry about the wait!

Mell8- Glad you like! cuteness is good!

Tomsgirl2005- sorry about the wait. This cahp was a little longer than the others in this fic. Needless to say All my fics could be longer.


	4. Get Changed

Chapter Four

Get Changed

Ginny walked into the Locker room. It was the last day before the train came to take them home and she had promised to help Colin and Dennis with their beater skills. They were practicing with charmed soft balls so as to avoid serious damage to any of them.

The boys were glad for this. Ginny thought it took away all the sport.

She was dressed as a pirate today (Don't ask why, the answer would scare you).

Her dark hair was pulled back in a half pony tail, with her bangs falling to one side. Her shirt, a white zipp up, was unzipped to mid breast revealing a light blue camisole. The bottom zipper of the shirt no longer worked so only about six inches of her upper torso was adequately covered. She wore dark blue Jeans with a red sash as a belt. The inner most workings of her mind scared most sane people.

Ginny began to undress.

She had untied her sash, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and was taking off her left shoe when Draco Malfoy burst into the locker room.

The locker room was divided into three rooms. The equipment room, and two separate changing rooms created by flimsy plywood partitions. Ginny had been changing in the central most part of the locker room, because this close to the end of term, no one was ever in there.

Except now.

Ginny straighten from where she had been bent over her shoe and looked Draco in the eye.

Draco looked a bit flustered, but seemed in no mood to let an undressing girl stop his tirade. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be a bit... uh... distracted.

Ginny stuck a thumb in her dark green panties and put her foot up on the bench before her. Her other hand held her shoe. She looked very much like a pirate.

Draco decided not to ask.

"Do you mind? I'm getting changed." Ginny said, setting down her shoe and taking off her sock. The sock had an orange tiger and a boy in a red shirt and yellow hair.

Draco ducked behind the partition that separated girls from boys.

"What did you want?" Ginny asked as Draco tried to think of a way to watch her without watching her. There was another soft thud as Ginny disposed of her other shoe.

"What were you at yesterday?" He demanded as his keen ears picked up the sound of her shirt sliding over her head.

"What ever do you mean?" Ginny asked innocently. There was again the sound of fabric sliding over skin and Draco fancied she had taken off her jeans.

"You know what I mean." He growled, trying to ignore the sound of Ginny shaking down her auburn tresses. "Why did you kiss me?"

He could hear the pout in Ginny's voice. "Why? Was I that bad?"

Draco was saved an answer as a pale hand shot out. Dangling from two fingers was a black bra. "Be a doll, Malfoy and hold that for me."

In rhetro spect, Draco would see the flaw. He should never have beleived himself worthy of seeing a naked Ginny Weasley.

So when he rounded the partition and saw Ginny, dressed in dark green underwear, one arm draped over her breasts, and wand aimed at his temple, he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. Ginny grinned and drawled, "Petrifus Totalus."

Ginny walked over and gently prised the bra out of his hands. "Well, Draco. I have a short attention span. Classes keep me occupied. But in my spare time, I get bored. So, I chose you to help me aleviate that boredom yesterday."

Ginny (much to Draco's disappointment) turned around and snapped her bra back on. She stepped into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt with a Dragon and a little person blazened across the back. She turned toward him as she tied on her sneakers. The front of her shirt read "Do not mettle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup."

Ginny knelt beside him. "I hate to be going, but I really must help Colin and Denis." She kissed him again, much quicker this time, but no less through.

"Ta."

Next year should be fun, Draco reflected.

But next year, everything changed.

The End

(A/N: Sorry about the delay. I hope to have chapter one of the sequel up soon, but I make no promises.

To rambie- Yeah! Hearts!


End file.
